


Clean Sheets

by pester



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pester/pseuds/pester
Summary: Small snippets of Jumin and Zen's relationship together.





	1. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm bored and idk what i'm doing

Zen's whole body jolted as he was ejected from his dream. His eyes shot open, and he scanned his environment. He almost didn't recognize where he was, but he remembered that he slept over at Jumin's that night. Zen turned to his side to stare at Jumin's face.

He never would've thought that Jumin would steal his heart away especially because of the way he treated him. He didn't regret anything he did. If he hadn't done it, he wouldn't be with Jumin today. He stared at the wrinkles beginning to form in between Jumin's eyebrows. Jumin hated them of course, but to Zen, they added character and maturity. The frown lines Jumin had were deeper than his laugh lines. Even though Zen didn't want to add to the problem, he wished that it were the other way around. Before he and Jumin became a couple, he knew that Jumin didn't smile or laugh as often as everyone else. He didn't mind the wrinkles. In fact, he really wished he had his phone right now. This would make a good instagram post.

The arm wrapped around his waist tightened and pulled him closer into Jumin's embrace. 

"Stop moving. Go back to sleep," Jumin said as he tucked his face into the crook of Zen's neck. 

"You're going to suffocate if you don't move."

"You wouldn't let me die."

"And how do you know that?

"Because I know."

Zen couldn't beat him there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me critiques and comments  
> actually jsut tear it apart


	2. Dinner Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyeyeyeye they go out for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love zen and jumin sm

"Zen, stop taking pictures."

"Why? It's never bothered you before."

"Because we're in a restaurant, and you haven't touched your food yet."

"Oh." Zen looked up from his camera and stared at his food. He didn't get the right picture yet. He can't eat it yet. "Hold on."

Zen positioned the camera over the food for a bird's eye view. The edge of Jumin's plate could be seen at the very top. What if he just moved his plate a little bit. He would be annoyed sure, but it wouldn't be that bad.

Zen reached to push Jumin's plate out of the view of the camera, but a light smack hit his hand.

"What are you doing?" Jumin asked.

"Your plate is in the way," Zen responded.

"We're here on a date. Not a photoshoot. Eat."

"One mo-"

"Eat."

Zen pouted at Jumin and proceeded to eat. He heard the click of a camera, and his eyes shot up. Jumin sat there with a phone in his hands and a smile on his face. He felt his blood rush to his face and his cheeks warm. 

"Is it even in focus?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually move people's plates so they don't get in the picture


	3. Movie Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin goes to one of Zen's movie shoots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i tried to make this longer than 200 words and it's not that good  
> it's 2:30

"I think it's time we stopped seeing each other."

"What?"

"I think we should break up."

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't love me anymore?" Tears built in Zen's eyes. He saw them block his vision, but they never spilled over.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" The director shouted. "What the hell was that? I'm looking for emotion here, Zen! Not kicked puppy eyes."

Zen wiped his eyes on the back of sleeve and sniffed. "Okay. I'm ready. Roll it again." He watched as one of the assistants snapped the clapperboard before dropping back into character. They've been doing this one scene for so long that Zen has started to lose count. He's never usually this bad. It's just an off day. 

"I think it's time we stopped seeing each other," confessed the actress.

"What?" Zen said exasperated. 

"Cut!" The director called. "Zen, what's up with you today?"

"I don't know. I think I need a break. We've been going over this for hours."

"Zen, it's only been 12 takes."

"Let me just take 10."

"Okay. Okay, everybody! Take 10!"

Zen walked back to his dressing room. Why couldn't he get it done? It's not like anything happened that day. Jumin was still the same old asshole he always was. Elizabeth the 3rd didn't touch any of his stuff, so he was itch free today. There wasn't anything wrong.

He opened his dressing room door only to be greeted by Jumin sitting in his chair. It was the chair with his name on it! Jumin looked up at him with the same bored look on his face. Jumin stood slowly and simply waited for Zen to close the door behind him. Zen moved forward and wrapped his arms around Jumin's waist.

"Jumin, what are you d-"

Jumin pulled away from Zen's embrace and stared him straight in the eye. "I think we should break up."

"W-what?" Zen's voice quivered. His arms fell down to his sides, and his overall posture sagged. It felt like his lungs were stripped of air. It felt like his world was crashing down.

"I don't think this is working out." Jumin kept his straight face. There was no change. There was no flicker of deceit behind his eyes.

"What? What do you mean? We're doing great!" He didn't even notice when tears started streaming down his face. This couldn't be happening. Jumin was always there for him, so why now?

His head fell down as memories filled his mind. Jumin taking him out to the park. Him practically dragging Jumin away as they were chased by the media. Jumin sleeping next to him. Sleeping in Jumin's arms. Jumin's dumb glasses. Them just hanging out in Jumin's office. Doing other things in his office. Jumin reading him corporate news to sleep. Those rare occasions where Jumin agreed to sing him to sleep. Jumin's pout. Jumin's annoyed face in all of their selfies together. Jumin's own selfies. Hugging Jumin. Kissing Jumin. Going on dates with him. Having Jumin to remind him to eat and sleep and vice versa. Jumin doing his paperwork. Jumin getting mad at his paperwork. Jumin Han. Just Jumin Han in his entirety. 

"Okay. So do that for your part," Jumin said with the same bored tone.

Zen's head shot up. His eyes locked with Jumin's instantly. "What?"

"You were struggling with the scene. It's your first movie shoot, so I thought I'd stop by."

"What did you just say?" Zen screamed. His tears dried up instantly. Zen pushed his chest hard enough that Jumin fell back into the chair. "Jumin Han, are you stupid?"

"What? I'm helping."

"In all the wrong ways! I thought you were actually breaking up with me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know Mr. TrustFund Kid! Because you're rich and could get anyone you wanted!"

"Why would I look for someone else when I have you. You're what I want."

"Stop trying to sweet talk me!"

"I'm not."

Zen pulled Jumin into a tight embrace and tucked his face into his neck. "You're so stupid."

"Go back to work."

 

 


	4. Allergy Annoyances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships aren't all sunshine and daisies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for cats so like  
> i bring cats  
> also probably ooc

"Jumin, I swear to God," Zen sneezed.

Jumin sat on the couch with a small black kitten pawing at his suit pants. He stroked the kitten with a single finger as though he were afraid to crush it. He didn't even look up from the cat almost like he was under some kind of trance. "What?"

"Why is there another cat here?" Zen slowly approached Jumin and the kitten, but he still maintained a good distance away from them. He felt his eyes start to water and itch.

"Because I found her on the side of the street."

"And you brought her here? Are you out of your mind?" Zen was going to die whether it be by simply Jumin or by having another cat in the house.

"I didn't think it was such a bad idea."

"Jumin, I'm literally unable to be around cats."

"But you can be with Elizabeth."

"I do that for you. Not because I actually enjoy crying and sneezing. Bring it to a shelter."

"It is a she, and they won't treat her right."

"Then give her to someone you trust! She can't stay here!" 

"But-"

"I'm going to be in the room until she's gone. I'm going to get sick." Zen strode to their bedroom door and closed it gently to not startle the kitten. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got out of class and i'm so tired  
> idk if this is what you had in mind but lmk if you want a different cat story


	5. Cat Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen takes Jumin out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not cats but like almsot cats

"Where are you taking me?"

"Trust me." 

Zen held Jumin's hand within his own and practically dragged him around town. He heard that there was a brand new cat cafe in town, and he knew that Jumin would want to be the first one in line. He even took as much allergy medicine as he possibly could just so he could withstand being in the same area with what most likely be dozens of cats.

Zen hasn't seen Jumin too much the past few days. Jumin doesn't typically talk in depth about his work in the office, but he knew that Jumin was close to his limit and needed some kind of stress relief. He'd deal with his allergies as long as Jumin felt more relaxed by the end of the day.

Zen walked them to a small light blue building with a cat statue at the door. "We're here."

"This. This is a cat cafe."

"Yeah! Since you like cats so much and you own a few coffee shops, I thought this would be nice for you."

"Thank you." Jumin kissed Zen's cheek before they walked in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny chapter but it's ok i'm tired


	6. Phone call Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen's out on a tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> momentary long distance?????

Zen jerked awake from the vibration in his pocket. He reached for his phone, and his eyes stung at the harsh light from the screen. Jumin's face greeted him. What was Jumin calling this early for?

"Hello?" he answered.

"Did I call at a bad time?" Jumin asked. If Zen squinted, he could hear a small "I'm sorry" in his tone. 

"No, it's ok. I'm driving to another shoot location right now." Zen sat up and hunched his shoulders. It was just passed 1AM in Korea. What was Jumin still doing up?

"I just wanted to call to see if you were ok. How was your shoot?"

"It was ok. Same old, same old."

"Tell me about it."

"Really? Why?"

"Is it wrong to be interested in what my boyfriend does?"

Zen's face practically glowed red. Jumin never calls him his boyfriend so nonchalantly. "Shut up. How long have you been in the office today? Are you home?"

"I got to the office at around 9AM today. I just got home."

"Jesus, Jumin. Get some sleep."

"I will. I just miss your voice."

"Shut up!" Zen yelled. If Jumin didn't stop being so cute, he might just explode. "I'll be back in a couple days."

"Tell me about your day. Just until I fall asleep."

Zen's face softened at the thought. "Ok. So today..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuffing season got me so fucked up  
> ANYWAYS leave comments, suggests, hate  
> let me kno


	7. Sweet Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen loves Jumin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i feel abt this one but whatever

Jumin woke up to kisses littering his face. Obviously, it was Zen, but why this early in the morning? He knitted his eyebrows together and raised his arm to lift Zen up and on top of him. Zen's hand shot out to hold on to Jumin's shoulder before settling. He rested his head on Jumin's chest with his arm resting on his shoulder and their legs in a tangled mess. Their bodies melted together as though they were made for each other. They were practically inseparable already. Jumin opened his eyes to see the soft white head of hair.

"So what are you so affectionate this morning?" Jumin asked with an amused smile on his face.

"I just thought I could take care of you today," Zen whispered into Jumin's chest.

"Oh? What's with this sudden thought?"

"Nothing." Zen turned to look at Jumin. "Just want to. You can be my princess for once."

"Whatever my princess wants."

"Shut up." Zen got up from his position and walked to the kitchen to make them a batch of coffee.

Jumin stared at his body as he left. He didn't know what he did to ever deserve Zen, but there he was. He was often out of the house and in the office more often than he was with Zen. Typically, he didn't have this time in the morning or time at all. Zen usually saw him at the end of day or not at all since Zen went to bed by the time he came home.

Jumin cherished days like these.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really miss cuddling  
> now accepting datefriend applications


	8. Fun Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is too much sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I LOVE HALLOWEeN  
> i'll probably be writing abt this halloween party for a while?

Zen rested his head on Jumin's lap while Jumin lazily carded his fingers through his hair. "What are we doing for halloween?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are we going out?"

"Why would we go out?"

"Because costumes."

"What? Do you actually want to go out in costumes?"

"Yeah! We can host a small halloween party for RFA, and we'll all dress up together."

Jumin's head dropped back against the couch. "I see no point in this."

"It's called fun, Jumin."

"I like having fun. Just this is not what I'd call fun."

"We're having it. Besides, we haven't seen the RFA since the last party. We need to have a get together once and a while, and this is a perfect excuse to."

"What do you want us to dress up as?" Jumin sighed. 

Zen jumped up to throw his arms around Jumin's shoulders. "Thank you!" he said as he kissed Jumin.

Jumin wrapped his arms around Zen's waist and held him close. "Don't make me regret this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i do an nsfw series lmk  
> send suggestions and leave comments


	9. Costume Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costumes are honestly a hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't decided what i'm going to be this year smh  
> this is just dialogue

"Do we have to have couple costume?"

"No, but I think it'd be cute if we did."

"How about witch and black cat?"

"What does that entail?"

"I have to draw on your face."

"No."

"How about vampires?"

"No thanks."

"Ok. How about cop and prisoner?"

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Do I get to handcuff you?"

"Yeah." 

"I'm ok with that one."

"You're too excited for that one. How about prince and princess? I'm already your princess."

"Hands down. Let's do that one."

"You only want to see me in a dress."

"I would never."

"I would do it if you asked me."

"But you're in public this way."

"Shut up. Are we going to do our own version or a character set?"

"We can do way better than any other character. You should also show some leg."

"Jumin, I swear to God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello suggestions and comments are appreciated


	10. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys

yeah so i kinda don't care aboutt mystic messenger anymore but jumin and zen are still gr8

idk if you have any other fandoms or pairings you want me to write i'll try it out

leave suggestions or something

sorry :( and i was really getting into halloween too


End file.
